


we filled it up with only two

by smallblueandloud



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (i mean technically), (they sleep in the same bed every night but the doctor is a dork), F/M, Fluff, I love these idiots so much, Sleepovers, also briefly mentioned telepathic bond, amy cheats at gin rummy, briefly mentioned amy/rory but they don't show up at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallblueandloud/pseuds/smallblueandloud
Summary: “Did something happen today? Is there someone the TARDIS and I need to have a stern talking to? Are you upset about Amy cheating at Gin Rummy too? Were my dreams-”“No, love,” says Rose, smiling. He seems like he’s going to start talking again, so she covers his mouth with her hand. “First of all, Amy didn’t cheat at Gin Rummy. It’s just that you’re terrible at Gin Rummy.”(or, rose can't sleep. the doctor makes her laugh until she can.)





	we filled it up with only two

**Author's Note:**

> a lovely anon prompted this with the quote “I can hear your heartbeat in the dark and see your eyes shine with stardust.” hope you enjoy it! (title is from sweet caroline by neil diamond.) come say hello - i'm on tumblr as smallblueandloud.

Rose takes a deep breath and tries to relax.

 

She’s been trying this for a while, now. She’s not sure how long it’s been, exactly - their bedroom is dark and she doesn’t have time senses like her husband. But it’s probably been at least an hour. An hour of her lying there with the Doctor snoring next to her and the TARDIS humming in the background.

 

She doesn’t know why she’s having trouble sleeping. It’s been a relatively uneventful week, by their standards: yesterday was a revolution that was barely dangerous, and today she and the Doctor had taken Amy and Rory to the galaxy’s biggest race of sentients to make up for it. After the winner had been announced (the Trill competitor, in an upset over the favored Saxenan), they’d gone back to the TARDIS and played cards until Amy was falling asleep on Rory’s shoulder.

 

It was a wonderful day, really. Rose can’t stop her smile when she thinks of the huge arena, the bright colors of the spectators, the adrenaline when the race had started-

 

“Rose?”

 

_ Shit _ .

 

The Doctor’s voice is gravelly as he turns his head to meet her eye. She’d been trying to avoid thinking of anything exciting, primarily because it wouldn’t help in her struggle to make her mind quiet down, but also because strong emotions over the bond could wake her husband, who hadn’t slept in two weeks now.

 

He looks surprised as he rubs his eyes. They’re heavy with sleep, and before she can stop it, a flash of guilt goes through her.

 

“None of that,” he says, and reaches out a hand to brush her hair back. She takes a deep breath and watches his eyes flutter closed before he opens them again, with force that tells her how much he was enjoying his rest. “You weren’t asleep?”

 

“Couldn’t,” she admits, trying not to lean into his touch. If he decides that she needs company, there’s nothing she can do to get him to back off. And he may not be human, but he still needs more than an hour every two weeks.

 

“Why not?” he asks, his voice soft, like he’s pitying her. She can’t stand it, can’t stand not being enough for him. “I don’t know!”

 

Her voice was at normal volume, breaking the cocoon of silence that had surrounded them. She sighs. “If I knew, don’t you think I’d be asleep by now?”

 

“Well,” he says. “Um. Yes?”

 

“I would,” she says. “I would be asleep. I didn’t want to wake you up.”

 

“Rose, I want you to wake me up when you can’t sleep. That’s the whole point of marriage, isn’t it?”

 

Rose swallows her smile. “I thought we got married so that you could announce that you were Rose Tyler’s husband at every party we go to.”

 

The Doctor frowns, taking back his hand to tap his chin. “Of course. How could I have forgotten that?” She finds herself smiling beside herself.

 

“That’s why you need me,” she teases. “To remember things for you.”

 

“Yes,” he agrees, “among other things.” He moves forward to kiss her, short and sweet. When he pulls back, he taps her nose. “You know, I’m liking this point of marriage more and more. Why don’t we do this every night?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Have a sleepover!” he says, rolling onto his back and flinging his hands out. “We should be- we can- what?”

 

By this point, Rose is doubled over laughing.

 

“What? What did I say?” he says, glancing over at her. His hands are still outstretched, midair.

 

“Oh, you daft man,” says Rose, wiping her eyes. “We sleep in the same bed. We have sleepovers every night.”

 

“It defeats the purpose if we sleep,” he says, dropping his hands and rolling back towards her. His face is very serious. “You should know that, Rose Marion Tyler.”

 

“Yes, of course. How could I forget?” she asks. “Sleepovers without sleeping. I’ll pencil them in for every night, for what? Ten years?”

 

Instead of responding, though, he stays quiet, staring at her face.

 

“Doctor?”

 

“You’re alright, Rose?”

 

She blinks. She wasn’t expecting him to go back to the subject of her sleeping. He seems to take her silence as hesitation, though, because he keeps talking.

 

“Did something happen today? Is there someone the TARDIS and I need to have a stern talking to? Are you upset about Amy cheating at Gin Rummy too? Were my dreams-”

 

“No, love,” says Rose, smiling. He seems like he’s going to start talking again, so she covers his mouth with her hand. “First of all, Amy didn’t cheat at Gin Rummy. It’s just that you’re terrible at Gin Rummy.”

 

He starts to complain through her hand, so she keeps speaking. “I don’t know why I couldn’t sleep. Maybe my mind was just too busy.”

 

She removes her hand, and he immediately opens his mouth. Then he seems to reconsider and shuts it again. He studies her for a long minute, and then smiles, seeming to be satisfied with what he sees in her eyes. “So you’re alright?”

 

“Yes, Doctor,” she says, and feels the last of the tension leave her system. “I’m alright.”

 

“Fantastic!” he says, and she feels a pang in her heart, for the bowtie wearing maniac she married, but also for the crazy haired adventurer and the big eared explorer who she loved. “I think that since it’s been such a busy few days, we should postpone tonight’s sleepover. What do you think, wife?”

 

“Good idea, husband,” she says. He kisses her forehead and then brings her close to him, close enough that she’s able to rest her head on his chest and hear his heartsbeat.

 

“Goodnight, Doctor,” she whispers, quiet enough that no human would hear her.

 

He hears her, though. He always does.

 

“Goodnight, love,” he says, and she closes her eyes and lets sleep take her.


End file.
